A New Era
by inyourdreams259
Summary: Come one, come all! Submit your OC's for a brand new team! Information inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow lovers of Young Justice. Tis is I, inyourdreams259, but you may call me I.Y.D ;) After recently scanning through the Young Justice Fanfiction archive, I noticed that there have been little to no OC pools (well, none that im aware of because im not going to scroll through every single page). So then I thought to myself "Well why don't I start one!"

As the results of my truly bored mind, I am starting an OC pool for a new tale of young justice. I don't think I'll put any of the original characters in this, but instead it's going to be a tale of the new era! HUZZAH! An entirely different group of teen supers who kick ass ;)

This of course means that your character may in no way shape or form be linked to an original cast member. Let's make this original people!

I'm looking for three guys and three girls to join the main team.  
>Please make them original and not related to the original team (for ex. They can't have super speed because they recreated the same experiments as the Flashes did or be the child of M'gann and Conner.) This goes for powers too. I don't care if you can use certain telepathic skills like Megan, but don't copy all her powers. Same goes with Supey, Kid, and Aqualad. As for characters without powers (I'll have no less then one and thinking of two) don't have them be archers or something like that. Like I previously stated BE ORIGINAL! This team isn't run by adults or mentors, but it has more of a self sufficient team (like Teen Titans for example).<p>

With species, I'd prefer if you stayed away from being a krypton or martain. I'm more lenient with atlantiens though, as long as they don't 'just-so-happen' to have Kaldurs exact abilities. You can mess around with the different species that DC has done over the years if you like, but I still need some humans too.

As for villains, I need quite a few because every mission needs a villain and what's a team without its villains? I am making a league of villains who would be the reoccurring ones behind every plot and what not (like The Light but not exactly). Villains do have a high chance of getting in because I need minor ones too. Age really doesn't matter. I'll need a variety of ages for the villains. From kids, teens, adults, and elders, the whole nine yards. As long as they're evil!

If you don't make the team DON'T GIVE UP HOPE! I might include certain characters for allies and such. Or you can just submit an allie. Allies can be adults; in fact I need around four main adult supers. Not as mentors, but more like guidance.

I think that's all for now… So here is the fill out form-

HERO

Super Name:

Real Name:

Age: (try to aim between 13-17)

Gender:

Species:

Sexual Orientation:

What they like in a guy/girl:

Power: (if they don't have powers, put what they use to fight)

Body Structure:

Unique Physical Traits:

Hair Color:

Hair Style (and any accessories and stuff):

Skin Tone:

Eye Color:

Any other facial features:

Superhero outfit: (description please)

Civvies outfit (again, description would be nice)

Accessories (for super or civvies):

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Formal wear:

Work out wear:

History:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Flaws/Weakness:

Secrets:

Quirks:

Anything extra:

Villains

Name:

Age: (I need a wide variety please)

Gender:

Power: (if any. If not, do they have a signature weapon?)

Species:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Eye color:

Skin Tone:

Outfit:

History:

Personality:

Flaws/Weakness:

ALLIES PLEASE FILL OUT HERO FORM. (Certain things, like the age range, won't apply to allies. Remember I need young ones (ex. Zatanna) and older ones (kind of like a league member but not exactly)

You should probably put this story in your updates. PM me if you have any questions or comments! I'll update soon with more information.

Well let the games begin!


	2. Brief update

Hey there! *smiles* It's me again! You guys absolutely ROCK! I mean, there are so many reviews, more then I thought there would be! Amazing! In fact, I think I have the main team assembled. You can still submit a hero, but they will most likely not be a main team member (kind of like a Zatanna or Captain Marvel character).

You guys really like your villains huh ;) I'll probably be useing most of them so that's an upside! So you all were defiantly good about the teen hero's and different villains. I might need a few more villains, depending on how things go.

However, I need older heroes. Like a lot more. If you could submit some, that would be awesome!

I probably should of mentioned this before, but please stay AWAY from Mary Sues. Thanks

Oh who are the winners? Well they are-

….

…..

….

…

…

…..

….

Going to be announced in the next chapter!

(P.s – Sorry if it takes awhile in between chapters)


	3. Winners :D

This has been amazing! You all make it so hard to choose, so if you didn't get picked, your OC will have a 95% of showing up sometime in the story. Sadly, I'm going to call a stop to the submission of teen hero OC's but I still need some older adult OC's and a few villains, so feel free to send in those! I might call request at the end of some chapters, but that's mostly it. I'm using mainly all villains so I'm not going to list them all.

Thank you so much for the submissions! It's truly asterous! So I think that's all… oh yeah, WINNERS!

**Female members-**

Baricentro/ Cosmia "Coco" Rizzo

Artic/ Avalon Jesse

Species/ Terra Crony

**Male members-**

Blood/ Fred Valentino

Arson/ Tyler Devon

Shadow Dancer/ Billy Farm

Thanks so much to everyone who submitted! I can't express how amazing everyone's OC was! Winners, if you want, you may put in the reviews or send me any thing you forgot about you character. For adult hero's, I'm going to have an authors note next chapter and I'll list the winners for that category. If you have any suggestions to the story, I'm open to suggestions, so feel free to PM me with ideas. Here's the main plot…

_No more heroes'. That's the way society wants it. The League of Hero's was shut down, rejected. No one knows where those vigilantes have gone. Forced into hiding, fugitives, and eliminated. Now, with a new band of villains on the horizon, the unlikeliest of hero's are all the world has left. Refused by society, they still serve to protect it, but will a group of teenagers be enough to save the world?_

Cheesy right? I'll fix it over time. Like I said, open to ideas. This includes if you've got a good idea for a name for the team/ league because I'm not really sure. Anyway, stay tuned, same Bat time, same Bat channel!

_**- I.Y.D**_


	4. Contact me!

Hey, this is short but I just wanted to say sorry for not coming out with the first chapter yet. Also, if your OC was selected for the main team _**please PM me or review**_. I just want to make sure you're out there. I'm working on the first chapter but I'm still open to ideas.

And I received a lovely flame which I found useless (umm I haven't actually seen the movie 'Watchmen' yet so I'm kind of wondering how I could steal its plot?) but for the record, I've got a motto, 'haters gonna hate' (well I've technically have several but this one just works now) and I don't care about flames :/

Hehe don't worry, the first official chapter will come out soon, and I just need more free time. Anyway, make sure to contact me by March 26th, so I'm giving you like a week. If you don't, I might have to replace your character, even though I really like the group right now. If its like a day after, and you just see this then I'll make an exception.

Any other questions or ideas, feel free to PM me, I don't bite! I like to stay in touch. Sorry about not updating for a while, I've just been out of time.

I SHOULD UPDATE LATER THIS WEEK BUT DON'T QUOTE ME ON IT! It'll most likely give you guys an idea on how I'm going to set this up.

Any who, Tata for now

**- IYD**


	5. Ch 1 Super

**Alright I'm sorry, this is long overdue, please forgive me **** But I'm here like I promised and OH MY GOSH LOOK IT'S ACTUALLY THE FIRST CHAPTER *le gasp* **

** Tell me what you think on to the story!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to the users who submitted them (which is awesome) nor do I own the concept of superhero teens forming a team, that belongs to Young Justice (and Teen Titans I suppose. but lets just stick with YJ ) **

"Freeze!"

Now when you here that, and see red and blue lights flashing, and hear guns being loaded, what would be your first reaction? Most people would surrender, figuring it's the best choice. Some may resist, but eventually be taken down. See, in a modern everyday society, this would be the case. However, this society wasn't anything like that, and those options didn't apply to this culprit.

In fact, the police usually had to hope for the first two options. If it happened to be that third option, their lives were on the line. They were utterly screwed. You see the third option was that they were a villain… no, not a villain, a_ super_ villain. Even though there was nothing super about being one, at least to their victims.

In fact, super lost its meaning when it was used next to villain. It took on more of a sinister meaning, yet there was nothing to counteract it. No up to the down, meaning no super hero to the super villain. This was said society's choice, now they suffered. But that's the funny thing about humanity, no matter how wrong they may be, they refuse to admit it. Therefore, there would still only be down.

Enough with the definition of the word super. Lesson learned, one can only hope for the first two options. Unfortunately for the Trot City police squad, today was not there lucky day, and it didn't show signs of getting better.

"I said freeze!"

"And you think I didn't hear you?"

Of course, they had to run into a villain. And do we have to review the fact that he's a super villain?

I.Q shrugged and turned around to face the gun wielding men. The police's flashing lights reflected off his exoskeleton suit, giving a glint to his muddy brown eyes. "But do I really have to listen; I've got to be places."

The commissioner (who had been the one to say freeze in the first place) stood in front of his squad. His pistol shook a bit but he stood his ground. After he examined who he was dealing with, his confidence died a bit.. No, he thought. We can take him; we have to show these punks who run this town.

The sad part to his thoughts were that villains already ran this town. And not just any villains, but I'm sure you're smart enough to figure that out.

"No you're under arrest!"

"For what?" IQ said, "You don't even know the power of this chip, do you?" I.Q briefly pulled a flash drive from his suit (for boasting purposes of course) then tucked it away again. "Your GPA must have been so low."

"That's stolen property, your under arrest for this and other crimes I'm sure you've committed."

"That's a shame," I.Q pulled an obviously fake pout before quickly regaining his ego. "And this was my good bomb." He opened his palm to reveal a small sphere flashing red. "Oh well," He pressed the button and rolled it under one of the squad cars.

"Get back!" All of the offices cowered and ran as the bomb counted backwards from ten.

10… The police ran away. 7… I.Q commanded his exo-suit telepathically to grow large tech wings. 5… "Good bye commissioner!" 3… I.Q flew off without even a backwards glace, the way most people do if they are either an action hero or over confident super villain. 1... he waited for the sound of an explosion.

Now this is what caused I.Q to completely stop his flight.

No explosion.

That was impossible.

I.Q looked behind himself to see nothing. No mushroom cloud, no heat wave shooting at his back, no police cars being thrown into the air. Nothing. They had fled, which meant the bomb wouldn't have caused them harm anyways, but it still angered him that the bomb hadn't even gone off. That meant interference because I.Q did not make mistakes.

But by who?

"Who the hell deactivated it!" He yelled, flying towards where he had left it. He commanded his suit to retract the wings and he landed. "Show yourself!"

"That wasn't the best bomb." He turned to see someone standing against a police car.

"What are you talking about I secured it with the highest level of pass codes and firewalls that no one but me could every possibly stop under ten seconds!"

The stranger faced him, her arms crossed. The white cloth covering her eyes on her red mask narrowed giving her a more intimidating persona. Her black and red V-neck bared her mid-drift, and matched the rest of her two colored outfit. The blonde streak in her dark hair stood out under the street light, which also revealed tones of blue.

"I just stepped on it."

I.Q was still left examining the girl. She was probably around the age of fourteen. With one look at her outfit a large grin spread on his face. "You've got to be kidding."

She didn't respond.

"Oh please, you're a child!" I.Q was practically laughing out loud now. "And the getup? Don't tell me you're a wanna be super?"

I.Q knew very well that the word "hero" didn't have to be placed after super in this case. The name was old, useless, and held no meaning. Super could be just abbreviated for what once was. The only good thing was that this super was not the same as it was when put next to the word villain. This held a chance of hope.

"I'm not a wanna be." She stated, "I'm Species and I'm hoping you'll give me the chip."

"What is with you lower minded twerps?" I.Q groaned, "It's not a 'chip' it's a flash drive! Either way, your going to pay for crushing my bomb."

"Try me."

The odds weren't exactly in anyone's favor during the fight. Trust me when I say there was no winner. However, I know you won't settle for that, so suppose I should describe the battle to you.

Species had a good head start, using her hand to hand combat skills to fend off I.Q. She was able to get a few good punches to his face that sent him stumbling backwards. (Now why did she aim for the face you might ask? Well you try hitting a high tech suit that's nearly as strong as steel with your bare knuckles.)

The tables turned however when I.Q pulled out his gadgets. First there were several small bombs that Species had to dodge. Then the electric waves simply shot from the center of I.Q's suit. These only caught Species once, stunning her in the process, but nothing she couldn't shake off. I.Q had only raised the volts to a mild and brief stun, being how he didn't see her as a big threat worst wasting that much energy on. But when Species kept attacking, I.Q decided to show no more mercy.

It was the heat sensing tazors that got her. These were unavoidable. The two platelets stuck to her leg and electrocuted her with such force; she could've sworn that death had been right by her side for a brief moment.

"Stupid girl," I.Q grunted, his tech wings growing out and preparing for launch. Species figured she was at one final resort. While I.Q dismissed her seemingly knocked out body, he didn't seem to dismiss the vine snaking through the cracks in the concrete. The plant life seemed to have a mind of it's own as it snuck up behind I.Q.

"You're really pathetic you know. Why would you even think about going up against someone as intelligent and advanced as me? You just nearly killed yourself for this flash drive," he pulled out the flash drive from one of the suits compartments and grinned in achievement. "You don't even know what it does!" A long wire came out from the mid torso of his suit and held onto the flash drive. "Bye bye stupid girl." With that he flew off into the night.

No, I did not lie to you when I said there was no winner. Although I.Q may seem victorious in this fight, Species still had something to be proud of. The vine that had been sneaking behind I.Q curled up next to her and opened one of the leaves.

In it was the chip, flash drive, whatever.

Species smiled to herself and slowly got up. She was still weak, but her legs were sturdy enough to hold her up without face planting on the ground. I.Q may have been the smartest guy in the world, but apparently he couldn't tell when the tables had been turned.

Slowly, she wobbled into the dark ally ways. She had no idea what this thing was, but if a siper villain wanted it, there must be something evil or dangerous about it.

This is the point in our society when the gears start turning. That one battle, and Species being in hold of that one flash drive, meant something greater then she could of possibly imagined at the time. It meant there was still hope for hero's to regain their place, and bring justice back to the word super.

**He he this might seem cheesy, first chapter and all. Well there's Species for you! Please give me any comments or critique on the writing style I used for this. I've been thinking about doing it like this (like talking to the reader) so this was my test run. **

**Also, I'm sorry if it seems more focused on I.Q then it should be… I wanted to be more around Species but it kind of ended up this way. Trust me, I will capture characters better later on. **

**Reviews are gorgeous! Any way I can improve? Let me know! ^_^**

**Any who! Next chapter I will be introducing Shadow Dancer and Blood so keep an eye out! Ta ta for now!**

**-IYD**


	6. Ch 2:What's the worst that could happen?

** A/N: Okay here it is! I'm glad for all the positive feedback on the first chapter! You guys rock! This chapter is a few paragraphs shorter then the last one, don't hate me. I'm open to suggestions on how I can improve my writing! **

**Any who, now for chapter two! (omg that rhymes :D)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this, they are sole property of their creators **

It was around midnight when Blood heard gunfire. He had been on the roof top of a nearby building when the loud bangs rang through the night. These weren't normal gunfire's though. There was no pauses in-between for reloading, in fact, it sounded like there was no stopping, and there wasn't going to be. Blood figured it was some type of gang fight. Well, apparently an extremely large gang fight. He looked down from his spot on the roof to see flashes of light coming from a few blocks away. That had to be it.

Most people in Blood's position wouldn't of gone to intervene with the fight. Crime was one of the things that ran this world, and people knew to stay out of the way. No one wanted to end up dead in the streets. But that's where Blood came in. If no one wanted people dead on the streets, why didn't they allow people like him to help? So much suffering and fear could be avoided if society could accept the unknown instead of shunning them. Blood knew how this night would end. He would stop a gunfight, police would come because of the commotion, attempt to arrest him due to the law against superhero's, and he would escape, still a fugitive, to fight another fight. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered. He wasn't a real hero or anything. He was just trying to help. Either way, he still headed towards the source.

It was just another night... or so he thought.

His black boots thudded on the roof tops, but came to a stop when he reached the scene of the crime. _BANG! BANG!_ It rang in his ears so much he couldn't hear himself think. Down below, he saw the scenario.

No, there wasn't a gang war going on. In fact, there were no gangs involved what so ever. Only two people fought in the dark alley. There was a man in his late thirty's. He was the one with the guns. The red headed man held dual guns that Blood had never seen before. They must've been custom or something because although they were the size of pistols, their fire was equal to an AK-47. He fired non-stop, meaning they were also capable of holding more ammo then normal. His blue eyes flashed from the constant spark of pulling the trigger as he continued to shoot at his opponent.

The other person Blood saw in the alley was a black haired boy around 15. His orange eyes remained calm as he avoided the bullets with a smirk on his face. Blood guessed that due to the boy's black attire, he was an hard target in the dead of night. He seemed to seep in and out of the darkness, almost as if the shadows around him were consuming him, then spitting him out somewhere else .Amazingly, he still didn't have a single scratch on him, even with the man's mad fire. Blood listened intently to the conversation that could be heard.

"Stupid boy!" The gunner yelled, "Stop playing around!"

"Mad you can't hit me Gunman?" The boy teased as he escaped another round of bullets.

"I don't need to waste my time on brats like you." He fired again, only for the boy to fade into the dark and reappear behind Gunman. "Where the hell is your babysitter?"

His smirk remained. "Haven't you caught on? Dead Justice and I went our separate ways." The shadows beneath him seemed to come alive, wrapping around his legs and pulling him down until he vanished into the ground.

"Shadow Dancer going solo huh?" Gunman mocked as the boy, Shadow Dancer, reappeared in front of him. Gunman fired. Shadow Dancer dodged. "That's cute, but haven't you caught on?" Gunman slammed his right gun into Shadow Dancer's side, catching him off guard and knocking him to the floor. "Hero's don't belong anymore." Blood was amazed by the fact that Shadow Dancer was still smirking, despite having a gun pointed straight to his head. Okay, time to intervene.

Blood closed his eyes and concentrated. Slowly, he felt the familiar sensation of his body being covered in the red substance. Soon he was fully coated in it, eyes glowing green. He jumped down into the alley, kicking Gunman back and giving Shadow Dancer a chance to get up. "What the hell?" Gunman grunted. He began to shoot again, this time at Blood. The bullets bounced off the red suit the covered body, clearly disturbing Gunman. After Gunman wasted several rounds of ammo, Blood stuck out his hand and the substance covering it became a long red sword like weapon. He deflected the reoccurring bullets with the blade and got closer, ready to strike.

"Dammit! Why won't you freaking die!" Gunman went to shoot again, but before he could so much as pull the trigger, a stream of crimson spiraled out of Blood's spare hand and knocked the guns to the ground. Hurriedly, Gunman bent down to pick them up, but found them gone.

"Looking for these?" Shadow Dancer's upper torso stuck out of the shadows on the floor next to Blood, and he waved the dual guns in his hands. Gunman, outraged, charged for Shadow Dancer, only to face plant into the floor as Shadow Dancer disappeared back into the darkness. Gunman, due to the harsh impact of the unwelcoming concrete, now lay passed out. Shadow Dancer stepped out of the wall next to Blood with a nod of approval. "Wow, easier then i expected."

Blood agreed, and the suit around him faded away, revealing him as nothing more then a normal looking 16 year old. "Nice job."

"Same," Shadow Dancer stated and the two shook hands and exchanged names. They stopped and shared a look as they both heard it. Somewhere in the distance, there was the familier sound of police sirens. Took them long enough.

"Leave Gunman for them," Blood shrugged and began to walk down the alley, away from the sirens. Shadow Dancer nodded, but bent down and reached into Gunman's pocket. He pulled out what looked like a small flash drive. "What's that?" Blood asked as Shadow Dancer caught up to him.

Shadow Dancer tucked it in the pocket of his black skinny jeans and shrugged. "I don't know, he stole it from Thunder Labs."

"You think it's important?"

"Why else would he steal it?" The two had gone far enough that the police could no longer be heard. Good thing too, or they would be accused for breaking the law against superhero's. Not like they would be caught, but it was still a relief to avoid the awkward confutation. "But I swear if it's a bunch of gun crap I'm going to be pissed."

Blood grinned, "Well do you want to find out what's on it?"

Shadow Dancer shared his mischievous look, "Keep talking."

-X BREAKLINEX-

"Hey Shadow Dancer?" Blood called, avoiding the several attacks of security guards. He was in full body suit and attempting to block to several shootings of the guards.

"What?" Shadow Dancer vanished into one of the guards shadows, only to wind up behind another two and kick them to the floor.

"Never listen to me again."

There was really no argument to that. Blood's idea: Sneak into Thunder Labs, find out what the flash drive was for, and safely return it without leaving any evidence they had ever been there. This had, at the time, seemed like an amazingly brilliant idea. Thunder Labs was only a few blocks from the alley where they had faced Gunman. What could possibly go wrong?

Now here's a tip, never say 'What could possibly go wrong'. This usually ends up in the worst case scenario. Of course, this is just karma taking its toll. So of course, karma couldn't let the two get in and out that easily. Instead, there had to be a 'what could possibly go wrong' moment.

"What's it say?" Shadow Dancer asked as Blood had pulled up the file. The two were in the dark room which had Gunman had broke into earlier, looking through one of the computers.

"It's... classified." Blood grunted, attempting to pass the firewalls but they were too advanced and he didn't really have skill with technology. "But apparently it's part of a set."

"A set?"

"Yeah. It's use less without the other pieces that have been stored at other labs."

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Now, I think it's obvious that a security guard is never going to believe a pair of suspicious looking teenagers were in there just to return something. So, Blood and Shadow Dancer didn't even bother to try to explain. Either way they were screwed. Without a doubt screwed.

Thus, this is how we got to Blood and Shadow Dancer fighting off several guards in the lobby of Thunder Lab's. Soon, the police had arrived and surrounded the building. The two were hopelessly out numbered. Guards now had them cornered into a corner. Blood held up his fist, which the red substance around him had turned into a large hammer, but Shadow Dancer held him back. Blood turned to him (who was quite frankly still smirking even in this worst case scenario) and questioned. "What?"

Shadow Dancer said nothing, but instead pushed Blood into the wall.

No, Shadow Dancer did not betray him. No, he wasn't taken over by some evil telepath (they freaked him out). As soon as Blood hit the wall, darkness consumed him. His body felt like it was being thrown in multiple directions and he couldn't breath. He wasn't sure how long it was before he was spat out into the street, somewhere down town, Shadow Dancer next to him. "Whoa," was all he could manage. Shadow Dancer fell to his knees, his head swaying in exhaustion. "Are you okay?"

"I've never used my clouding ability for two people." Shadow Dancer explained, holding the side of his head. "I'm fine though." The slight curve of his lips tempted Blood to believe him, but he knew it was a lie. He made his crimson suit disappear, leaving him in his white shirt and black jeans.

"Come on, the cops will be looking for us soon." Blood helped Shadow Dancer up and the two walked, Shadow Dancer leaning against Blood (which was fairly easy due to Shadow Dancer's skinny structure.)

"We should never do that again." Shadow Dancer stated, which Blood found comfort in. By saying that, it assured Blood that the two wouldn't just abandon each other. His life of attempts of justice had been pretty hollow alone. Maybe they could figure out what Gunman wanted with the hard drive. Not just to use it against the villain, but perhaps to give them a chance. A chance for hero's to be attempted.

"Right," Blood agreed, feeling the same flash drive still in his pocket after the encounter with the guards. "We'll figure out something about this. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"


	7. Ch 3: up on the roof top

** A/N: Okay this is EXTREMLY OVERDUE! Please don't hate me! I know how much it sucks when someone doesn't update for a really long time so I really am sorry! My computers been broken for over a month, and I just now got it fixed, like literally right now. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but their creators are AWESOME! **

**(also, I have so many mixed emotions about Young Justice Invasion it's not even funny. One minute I'm smiling about little jokes and bonding moments, the next I'm frustrated because I'm miss the old team, and then I'm crying for Beast Boy during the commercial break. And there have only been 2 episodes! )**

Arson wasn't having the best night. At least three villains had attacked him, a gang or two had fired at him, and it was only 11:30 pm. This was going to be a long night.

Blending with the night, the young vigilante looked down from the roof top of an extremely tall business building. Of course he was on top of a roof. That's where you can see the most action, especially roofs owned by wealthy businesses. It was just common sense.

It just so happened that the wealthy roof he was perched on was Lighting Laboratories, one of several scientific offices owned by Storm Inc. that included Tornado Tech, Thunder Labs, and several other sophisticated and highly advanced research centers scattered throughout the USA. They we're normally very calm places, but apparently tonight was an exception.

Down below, Arson counted at least 20 squat cars and double that many police officers. He guessed a threat must have been put against the lab, but what could someone possibly want from a place like this? Slightly cautious, he got closer to the edge to get a better look. A team of officers were being sent into the building while the rest stood guard, guns loaded. Maybe they did have this covered.

Arson walked away from the edge and got ready to leave when he caught the slightest movement from behind one of the air conditioning vents. _The thief._ Looked like they didn't have this fully covered after all.

"Who's there?" He called, and the hiding figure slightly jumped in place in shock. Before Arson could react, he was being trampled to the floor by someone he couldn't see in the night. Whoever they were, they did an extremely good job at keeping him pinned down. He struggled until his head was inches away from the edge which also meant he was inches away before becoming a human pancake on the street down below.

The streetlights below illuminated his captor so he got a better look. It was a girl, maybe around 16. Her black hair was cut in a bob and dangled in Arson's face while her dark brown eyes glared at him. She wore a gray and black outfit that Arson immediately took to be a villain out fit. This had to be the thief.

Arson attempted to break free, but found her grip to be strong. It felt as if the air around him was holding him down, determined not to release him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The girl demanded, pushing Arson further down into the concrete roof.

"Get off me!" Arson grunted.

"Yeah right!" The girl scoffed, "What do you think I am, stupid?"

"Fine then," Arson said bluntly. As soon as the words erupted from his mouth, his entire body burst into flames. The girl bolted off him before the fire could do her any harm and Arson stood up. The flames licked over his arms, but he felt nothing. With a toss of his arm, the fire shot at the girl in gray and black. She flipped out of the way and landed in air, as if the force of gravity had no effect on her what so ever.

Arson fired again, but then found himself being pulled towards the girl against his free will. He attempted to stick his heel into the floor, but it proved to be useless.

"I might not be able to touch you," she stated. "But I can still hold you in place."

Arson shot a few more fireballs off his hands, but the girl dodged them once more.

Then the megaphone came on. "You are under arrest! Come down from the roof top! We are sending up officers, and we will use force if you don't surrender."

I stared at the girl and her invisible hold on me realized. "Great going, now I'm under arrest along with you! If you didn't have to set yourself on fire like that, the cops would've never noticed!"

"You were the one trying to break in," Arson pointed out.

"Was not, I was trying to stop you from breaking in-." A look of sudden realization crossed her face. "Oh. We're on the same side, aren't we?"

Arson nodded and the girl let out a heavy sigh. "Well we better get out of her, with the whole law about hero's and what not." She began to float into the air again and floated down towards an empty street. He followed her lead by climbing down the window ledges of Lighting Lab. The girl waited on the street with an impatient hand on her hip. "You're never going to get anywhere that way," she sighed, and Arson found him self rapped once again in the uncomfortable invisible grip she'd had on him. He was lifted down next to her with no comment

"I'm Baricentro by the way." She held out a hand for him to shake.

He ignored the hand and muttered, "I'm Arson."

"Wow, you don't talk much do you?" Baricentro shrugged and walked down the empty street. Arson, with no other choice, followed. It was the dead of night and only a few dim street lights lit the way. "I'm guessing you we're up there to check out if the rumors were true?"

"What rumors?" Arson asked.

"There have been several robberies from Storm Inc. labs. All of them have been by super villains and their all after these flash drives. No one knows why though. Lighting Lab was thought to be the next stop, but I guess not."

Just then, a man came flying over the duo's heads. He was surrounded by a black outline and crashed into a pile of trash cans. Arson and Baricentro shared a look. The uniform the man wore made him out to be a villain. So who threw him?

They turned around to see a girl standing under one of the street lights. She was around their age, maybe 15. Her blonde hair had light blue and purple streaks and her piercing silver eyes examined the two from behind her dark grey harlequin mask. She wore a grey romper with spider web leggings and black combat boots. A dark glow surrounded her hands, the same glow that had outlined the man who had been thrown.

"Wait, so there was a villain!" Baricentro stomped as she opened the passed out villains hand to find a small flash drive. "Damn! I wanted to catch him!"

"Beat you to it," the blonde girl shrugged. "But it kind of left an obvious trail to the cops, so I suggest we all leave here."

"Fine by me," Baricentro nodded. "But we should keep the flash drive thing. Another villain might come and try to steal it again."

Arson took it from the passed out mans hand, and the three raced down the street until it narrowed into an alley. The street light faded and they were now running at full speed in the dark.

"Cops don't care for the dark," Arson heard the silver eyed girl call next to him as they continued to run. "We should be safe. Oh, and I'm Artic."

"Good to know," Baricentro replied. "I'm Bari- LOOK OUT!"

Arson looked forward to see them rushing towards where the alley forked. Coming down one of the two alleys was a boy who was helping another teenage boy walk with an arm around their shoulder. Down the other was a girl in black and red suit that was also running, and apparently not paying much attention. Before Arson could stop running, all of the groups crashed together in one giant mess.

Now this is where our story really begins.

**Hopefully this made up for that long month of waiting. I really hope you all liked it, and reviews are always lovely 3 **

**- IYD **


	8. Ch 4: Down at the Junk Yard

**(A:N OMG COMPUTER Y U KEEP BREAKING….**

**Ehh well here it is, chapter 4! Again, terribly sorry for the long wait….I have no idea where I'm going with this chapter…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! They belong to their owners!**

**(also, a little side note, who's your fave character from YJ now? :33. I love Blue Beetle cuz I've got a thing for seemingly insane characters… and have you seen him shirt less 0_0)**

**AND YJ IS GOING THROUGH ANOTHER 3 MONTH GAP AHFHGKSDHFFLKHGKLDGH**

Artic groaned as she rubbed her head and sat up. What had happened? With blurry vision, her thoughts came flooding back. There was that break in at Lighting Laboratories. She flew in and knocked out the bad guy; meeting two other young hero's in the process. They ran away… Oh yeah, then they crashed into three other people. Now she remembered. That's probably what all the yelling was about.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Baricentro demanded.

"Could ask you the same." A brown haired boy in a white t-shirt stated. He was helping a drowsy, pale boy in black up from the floor.

"Okay, I don't think we need to argue over this," The girl in black and red said, dusting off her body suit. "It's obvious we're all on the same side."

Artic saw Baricentro and Arson look at each other, then to everyone else. "Right, we shouldn't make assumptions," Arson nodded. "Besides, we've all got the same flash drives." He pointed a gloved hand at the small pile of flash drives that had landed where everyone had crashed into one another. Apparently they had all lost hold of them during the impact.

"Oh my gosh, your right." Baricentro picked up the flash drive that she, Artic, and Arson had retrieved from Lighting Laboratories. Artic took note of the different colors. The one they had was red, the brown haired boy and his orange eyed friend had obtained a blue one, and the girl in black and red held was yellow. This was odd.

There was a moment of silence. The kind of silence that occurs when there is sudden realization. Now, the hardest part about these types of silences is having someone step up and break them. It was the boy with shaggy black hair who did this.

"Well, isn't this on heck of a coincidence?" He smirked. "But can we discuss this some place else?"

OXOXOXOXOX-BREAKLINE CUZ THEY LIKE NEVER WORK-OXOXOXOX

The 'someplace else' the six had agreed on was the junkyard located a few blocks from where they had collided. For a group of superbly engineered teens, it was a breeze to get there fast and unseen. Artic smiled to herself as she was the first to arrive. Or so she thought.

"Beat you," She spun around to see the smirking boy, Shadow Dancer, leaning against a large piece of scrap metal. Even though she wondered how the he had gotten here, she simply ignored him. Slowly the others gathered and, to put in a nutshell, shit got serious.

"Alright, so we've got three flash drives, and some villains want them." Baricentro summarized. "What now?"

"There are other parts," the boy in the white shirt, Blood, stated. "They all go to a set, and can't work without all the pieces."

"Okay, then we have to keep these pieces safe. As long as we have these ones, the bad guys can't use the ones they have, right?" Species said followed by a few nods.

"We?" Arson asked. "Do you mean as in-"

"A team," Artic finished. "It's actually not a bad idea. With the cops after all heroes, maybe if we stuck together it would be better."

"And we could try to find out what the villains want these flash drives for." Baricentreo was grinning at the idea.

"And who they're working for," Blood added.

"Are we just gonna sit around and think about all the possibility's or are we going to make this happen?" Shadow Dancer said.

There was another silent agreement.

"Okay, but where would our HQ be?" Species wondered out loud. "We can't exactly be a team without an HQ, just doesn't sound right."

Artic thought about this. She was right, they would need some ideal place to plan missions, meet up, and actually live. Plus, they had to stay off the radar from law enforcements. How was this possible? Artic's silver eyes looked up and around the junkyard. A slight grin played its way onto her features as she caught sight of an old RV parked in the junk yard. It was old, run down, yet perfect. A seal was engraved on the side. It was the letters SP surrounded by stars.

"What about that RV?" Artic pointed out her discovery.

"SP? What does that mean?" Arson asked.

"Soul Protectors," Shadow Dancer explained. Everyone looked to him in curiosity. He sighed and explained further. "They were the league of heroes that were in operation before they were, you know, banned. This is probably one of their old mobile headquarters, scraped by the city after the law was passed."

Everyone stared at him in wonder. "What? My mentor was a part of that league okay?" He crossed his arms in defense.

"If it's a mobile HQ.." Blood pondered.

Baricentro stepped towards the RV in question, "We hit the jack pot. Well, let's check it out!"

So the six went up to the RV, and of course, it was locked. Again, no problem for some super hero teens. Almost nothing is. Almost.

Shadow Dancer vanished into black, opened the door from the inside, and welcomed everyone in. They would have to fix the security.

On the inside it was nothing but your average RV. Drivers seat, a booth with a table, a couch attached to the side wall, and a small bathroom in the back. It would've been decent, if dust, cobwebs, and spiders didn't already infest the place.

"This," Species coughed, "Was used by a league of super heroes?"

"It's not that bad," Artic shrugged and walked forward.

"I guess." Arson shrugged and leaned against the wall. There was suddenly a flashing light and a metal ladder swung down from the ceiling. The stunned group looked at each other in shock. Arson backed away from where he had been leaning to reveal a button on the wall. This place was so small, how was it possible to have an upstairs? Baricentro floated up the stairs then quickly came back.

"There's a bunch of high tech stuff and a like ten rooms," she reported.

"That settles that," Blood said.

"Umm, can any of us drive?" Shadow Dancer asked.

"I've got a learners permit." Blood stated.

"Same," Baricentro nodded.

"Well, I think I can drive it with my magic too," Artic volunteered. "And it could also help if we get pulled over."

"Okay, but where are we going now?" Species asked.

"Simple," Arson said. "The villains keep aiming for the flash drives from Storm. Inc, right? So we have to find there next target."

"Well they've taken from Lighting Labs, Storm Tech, and Thunder Labs." Baricentro listed. "So the next lab would be-"

"Hurricane Factory," Blood finished.

"Alright," Shadow Dancer concluded. "Then that's where we're going."

**(A\N: Okay… again, terribly sorry that this is way over due… but its summer now so more updates! Yay! You know, if I don't get distracted. This isn't really the best chapter…)**

**Bye for now, don't forget to review!**

**-IYD**


	9. Ch 5: High Speed Explosions

**(A/N: Yes, late, don't hate me**

** Also, a lot of you seemed to really of liked the whole RV/HQ :D while I'm flattered, I only modified the idea I received from Paperman/ DeathDealer/ ShadeTail So call them the genius's! Last chapter wasn't the best :p I just wanted the meeting to be done and over with so we could get to the ACTION! Which is sadly lacking in this chapter… its basically bout them on the road…)**

** Disclaimer: don't own the characters! **

Now you would assume that everything would be all nifty right? That they would get to Hurricane Factories no problem and in a flash. Sadly, that was not the case. The HQ was not equipped with turbo boosters, or rocket launchers, or any other known advanced equipment. As far as they could tell, the tech room 'upstairs' was the only special thing about the RV. So, they were forced to take the three hour drive to the factory. And as you may know, car rides are not the most enjoyable especially when you're with complete strangers you only met moments ago at around three in the morning.

"Are we there yet?" Shadow Dancer asked, hanging upside down from the couch in the RV.

"It's been five minutes," Blood stated.

"Still," Shadow Dancer huffed. Currently, Baricentro was driving, even though she only had her learners, but heck it was better then nothing. The road they were driving down was out of the city, so the possibility of them getting pulled over was extremely slim. But then again, the chance of finding six people with odd powers, all around the same age, all with the same goal in mind was just as slim.

Yes, this meant that they were pulled over. Well, not pulled over per say, but told to do so.

Baricentro muttered something that Shadow Dancer assumed to be an Italian curse, and looked back at the passengers currently in the RV. The sirens rang in Shadow Dancers ears, and he saw the red and blue flashes in the rearview mirror. Dammit. How would this work out_? Oh hey officer, what seems to be the problem? We were going over the speed limit? Oh, we'll watch out for that. Who was driving? Oh, it was our dad, but he's currently in the bathroom and might be there for three more hours, bad sushi. The costumes? Oh well, we're all avid cosplayers and on our way to a con. Okay officer you take care, bye now._

That obviously was never going to work. "Keep driving," Arson advised. Species nodded, "Yeah, we could never explain this, it's best we just keep going."

"You heard them." Shadow Dancer smirked, "Come on Baricentro, drive!" The teenage driver gave an unsure look, before she slammed her foot onto the gas petal. The RV lurched back as it sped down the road. At the speed they were going, Shadow Dancer guessed she was putting some extra gravity on her foot so the petal was pushed as far as it could go. Even at this, they only got up to 102 mph, which was okay for a vehicle of this mass. Everyone grasped onto something as the cops were left in the dust and they were going fairly fast. Okay, really fast. Really really fast.

"That was easy," Artic observed. Sadly, as if fate was like 'hey lets screw up these kids plan', a few police cars began chasing them at the intersection. Looks like back up had been called in. Now they had three police cars pursuing them down the one way road. Not to mention the road was filled with pot holes. The entire RV jumped with every hole, nearly sending everyone flying. BUMP, BUMP, BUMP. Why did fate hate them?

Blood let out a gasp of realization. "The Soul Protectors seal isn't hidden," he stated. Right, so that's why they were being chased. Sporting an illegal superhero logo in front of cops wasn't the wisest thing to do. Yup, this wasn't going to well.

"Faster," Arson urged.

"I'm going as fast as this piece of junk will go!" Baricentro yelled in attempt to be heard over the increasing noise of sirens. Suddenly a large blinding light was shone onto the RV from above. That was odd, it wasn't even dawn yet. Looking out the window at the sky, it was plane to see that the light didn't come from the sun, but a giant helicopter. This just got serious.

"STOP YOUR VEICHLE THIS INSTINT OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE." An officer called from a megaphone. Open fire? This didn't sound good.

Then one of the police cars exploded. Followed by the two others.

"What was that?" Species yelped, only able to see a flash of orange. Shadow Dancer glanced in the rearview mirror to see chunks of metal scattered across the road.

"Someone just blew up the freaking cars," Shadow Dancer explained.

"They just blew up?"

"Pretty much."

They were interrupted by one of the loudest sounds ever heard, followed by the search light that had previously been on them flickering out. Like the cars, the helicopter had just spontaneously combusted. The ground behind the RV rattled with the impact of the destroyed aircraft. All of the pursuers had been eliminated, but how?

"Okay, this is going to sound stupid," Baricentro said after a long pause. "But um, did any of you do that?"

This was followed up by a series of head shakes and murmurs of 'wasn't me'. That wasn't satisfying enough though. Squat cars and helicopters don't just explode out of no where. The room was quiet…too quiet. Something just wasn't right.

"Let's not worry about it," Arson finally said. "It's about an hour until we get to the city, but by then the sun will be up and the thief wouldn't dare to make their move in broad day light." Shadow Dancer nodded, surprised on how strategic Arson was for a guy who didn't talk much.

"Then what are we going to do until sunset?" Species questioned. "I mean, it's not like we can just waltz around the city in our uniforms." She motioned to her own red and black suit with the matching mask.

"Did you guys bring your civvies?" Artic asked everyone. Everyone nodded. (Shadow Dancer remarked how he was always in civvies.) "Good, we can change into those and scout out Hurricane Factory without looking suspicious."

Baricentro nodded, "Yeah, it should be good to know our way around the place before we attempt to stop…whoever it is we're stopping."

"Maybe we could get some info on the flash drives," Shadow Dancer suggested. "I hear Hurricane Factory gives free tours during the day."

An unspoken word of agreement was exchanged as they continued the trip in silence.

-DONANANANA BREAKLINE-

Shadow Dancer sat on the RV's couch, waiting as the others changed at the rest stop found a few miles out of the city their destination awaited in. Getting into the bathrooms to change was a challenge for the others, being how they were in full hero getup. Luckily, no one was currently in the restrooms, so the only hard part was getting from the RV to the doors, which was thankfully successful.

Shadow Dancer quit frankly didn't really own anything other then his black t-shirt and jeans. Very, selective style if you will.

Blood was the first one to return. He had simply swapped his shirt, pant and shoes, being how his red substance suit he wore in a fight kept his identity well hidden. Behind him was a red headed teen who Shadow Dancer assumed was Arson. He only assumed because his suit constantly covered his face (well, and because he was the only male left.) A pair of sunglasses rested on top of his head and he wore a casual long sleeve shirt with faded jeans.

"Figures the guys are done first," Shadow Dancer remarked. "Girls take forever to do anything!"

"Excuse me?" Baricentro stood in the door way wearing an orange tang top and shorts.

"Girls are the most wonderful beings the universe has to offer?" Shadow Dancer wiggled his eyebrows and Baricentro rolled her eyes.

"Immature," Artic mumbled as she and Species returned to the RV. He noticed, as the girls stood next to each other, that they both had colorful highlights in their hair and smiled. Kind of weird actually.

"Alright, were set to go," Blood stated, heading to the driver's seat as it was his turn to drive.

"Wait!" Species said, a little louder then probably intended. Everyone turned to her. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking…shouldn't we know each others names?"

A silent face palm was exchanged.

"My name's Terra," she started. Shadow Dancer could tell by the look in her green eyes. No blue. No gold. Well, he could just tell by the look in her uniquely colored eyes that she was simply eager to learn about everyone.

"Billy," he replied, though the name felt a little foreign on his tongue, as he had lately only referring to himself as only Shadow Dancer.

"Tyler," Arson stated.

"Well ,Tyler, I never thought of you a ginger." Baricentro laughed, which earned a glare from Tyler. "And you guys can call me Coco."

"I'm Avalon," Artic offered a small wave.

"Fred," Blood finished. "Now can we be on our way?"

X

X

X

X

"_You sure bout this?"_

"_Positive, now press the button." Watching the police chase on the TV he grinned to himself. "We can't let them be captured so easily now can we. Nope, and besides, we need those flash drives for ourselves. Think of the money and power they would bring."_

_His partner nodded, a greedy grin on his face, and pressed said button._

_One of the squat cars on the screen proceeded to explode._

**(A/N: mwhaha :] yeah, this mightv'e been the taddest bit slow, and the 'what's your real name part' was there just to get it out of the way. Is this the longest chapter so far? I don't know. **

**Oh and as far as the POV goes, this one was mainly in Billy's, and I'm probably going to write in Coco's next. This means I'll have written a chapter in everyone's POV. Yay. **

**Well, Reviews are beautiful! Tell me how I can improve!**

**-IYD**


End file.
